The Parent Trap
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: Logan and Zoey each has a daughter (twins) Maddie and Olivia 'Liv' who went to the same camp that their parents send them too unfortunately the girls were slightly enemies until they found out their twins, sisters with the same parents. What if Olivia 'Liv' decided to switch places with her sister to get her parents back together. Zogan all the way :)


**The Parent Trap**

Hey I'm back except I'm going to write another story called 'The Parent Trap' which I'm sure you probably saw that movie the one with Lindsay Lohan when she was young with Natasha Richardson and Dennis Quaid. That was my ultimate favorite movie growing up and it still is so I decided to write it in Zoey 101 Version under Logan and Zoey (Zogan) because I for one think they belong together. People always seem to get this quote which it's very common "opposites attract" which is one of the reasons why I wrote this because its' my favorite show of all time among other shows that I updated in my profile. This is just like my remake of my fan fiction version of the 1998 film but, it leaves off when Zoey and her friends graduated from PCA. The Parent Trap. Ever since I heard the news of the death of actress Natasha Richardson. I was really sad because she was one of my favorite top actresses of all time and I thought of the idea that writing this story as a dedication to her.

I love all her movies I'm planning on getting all her movies as much as I could which includes The Parent Trap (which I have) and I used to watch it practically every day since I was a kid and gave me some ideas to the whole thing. Anyway I would like to stay true to this film but, I also added guest stars the Troop and How to Rock with some of my ideas. I will be making this fan fiction dedication to my best friends Alexis, Katie, Brittany, Jenny, my hubby (Jason), Matt and Angel you guys are awesome and I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do :)

 **Prologue…**

 **L…O…V…E…**

The cruise from Fort Lauderdale to Rome, Italy wasn't something Logan Reese was privy to. But he wanted to take things slow, just as his father suggested to him. It still came as a shocker to Malcolm Reese that his son didn't want to become a basketball star-he also didn't want to be actor or a male model. Logan realizes that he was oenophile when he drank a bottle of bad wine back in college. The taste was so bad that it opened to how students there didn't seem to have any taste in wine at all. And so it was that he started his own study of viticulture and would want to continue it so much, he actually enrolled at Scala School of Wine in London where he stayed with his cousin Kirby Cadworth from his mom's side and accompanied him with their friends Chase Matthews, Michael Barrette (from Logan's friends) Zander Robbins, Kevin Reed, Nelson Baxter including Jake Collins and Felix Garcia (who are good friends with Kirby)

Booking the 30-day trip from his dad's new home in Florida, he had enough in his hands to think about his decision plus his dad got remarried for the 4th time he believed much to his distaste not that he had a problem with the new wife or anything but, it hurts him that his dad never even reconsider to remember his 1rst wife after learning that she died when he was very young. You can say that it made him a bit bitter in PCA where he made new friends back then… plus he was the PCA jerk as people call him where he remembered some girls that he was actually close with well some of them anyway.

Logan wasn't backing out-he was zealous enough to pursue his new love and very determined to be good at it. His dream was no longer to become an internationally renowned basketball star or actor but, he wanted to start his own vineyard in Malibu, California where his grandfather once lived that he gave him to own before he died. It was the only thing that ever reminded him what he wanted to do. It changed his life really because unlike his father… his grandfather taught him things that he didn't expect in life especially with girls. So here he was swimming being on his own that he didn't expect to bump into his old friends from school.

Zoelle Sapphire Elizabeth Taylor Ada Brooks a.k.a. Zoey was lounging on one of the deck chairs on the upper deck of the ship with her older cousin Hayley Steele with their best friends Cadence Nash, Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara then there's Zoey's best friends Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky from PCA. From what Hayley told her she met Kacey Simon thru cheer leading camp since they both grew up together and reunited in New York when both Kacey and Hayley went to the same university you can say they became best friends again that they made sure to add Stevie and Candy so they won't feel left out. As for Hayley she's very close with her baby cousin Zoe although sometimes she can be very protected with her just like Zoe is with her so in way it's kind of like girls only invitation but, unfortunately Lola and Quinn couldn't make it due to the fact that Lola and Quinn both busy and will join them afterwards at least that's what Lola and Quinn both told her anyway which it's fine since she wanted to spend some time with her cousin anyway plus she was hiding a secret that only her family knows not even her best friends know this but, hey what can you do.

She was bored out of her mind without her cousin Hayley who was browsing around with Kacey while Candy and Stevie went to check out the music room. She missed her two best friends Lola and Quinn since they're always been there for her since the beginning unlike Nichole and Dana they lost in touch with each other plus Nichole was dating her ex boyfriend James then made a rumor saying stuff which left them in a huge fight and not be friends anymore and with Dana… that was... a different story. Lola was left in New York to tend her new movie that was coming up while Quinn was discovering something. As for her baby brother Dustin he was persuaded by their father to stay with him in Bella Vista. A kingdom that no one but, her cousins Hayley, Hanna, Hermione and Chloe knows about since they're family and all.

Their mother passed away a few years ago due to cancer it broke Zoey's heart and William (a.k.a. BJ) their father wanted the company of his two children whom he felt have been quite distant from him ever since they went to college but, of course Zoey was daddy's little girl he never liked when she had boyfriends which left her to chuckle on that. The last relationship that was serious was with Chase Matthews … and they lost in touch as well much to her disappointment she wondered if she even loved him to begin with because of the whole "Choey" in PCA everyone believed they belonged together since Chase fell hard in love with Zoey which took a long time to see that until she went to London then found out Chase's secret loving her… and she went back to PCA to see if her feelings for him were true… so they tried dating in long distance which didn't work out until they found each other again… they lasted for about 2 ½ years till they broke up…they're broke up was mutual though.

She was humming _"Stay my Baby"_ from Miranda Crosgrove that she didn't even notice someone accidentally blocked her sun. This irritated her and she took off her Gucci sunglasses and opened her mouth to start bitching to whoever would block her sun and bug her. Unfortunately, no words came out of her lips since her words became stuck in her throat and her voice was nowhere to be found. She just gawked at the lean and handsome hunk in front of her wearing black and coral red swimming trunks and dripping wet. The hunk ran a hand thru his wet brown hair and looked at her with piercing brown eyes; his jaws dropped as well.

Out of all the people Logan wanted to meet after PCA; she wasn't really counted on his list well… actually come to think it he hasn't seen her in a long time since they graduated. But long and behold, laying there in her pink zebra print bikini glory with the tanned and sexy body of none other than Zoey Brooks herself.

Logan tried to act cocky but, instead he stuck out his hand and gave her one of his charming smiles. Zoey immediately changed her persona to look more accommodating and tried not to resist the urge to stare at his body.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here, "Logan began to say acting all cocky then had an amuse smirk on his face "Is the one and only goody good shoes Zoey Brooks. It's been a long time hasn't it Brooks?" he asked.

Zoey shrugged her shoulders took off her sun hat shaking her hair then made a shrug "Nice to see you too Reese?" raising her eyebrow as he couldn't stop gawking at her "The last place I expected was to see you here of all places so what are you doing here?" she asked curiously thru her voice as they're somewhat good friends but, not as close as she was with the girls though.

Logan shakes his head "Oh you know me Brooks, having fun with the ladies here and there. I'm actually here to find my latest fling since it's been a long while since I dated," he cocky says leaving her to blankly stare at him in disbelief as awkward silence was between them then coughed awkwardly "I'm kidding jeez," leaving her to roll her eyes "I just decided to give myself a break been working a lot that Chase and Michael demanded I take a break so they book me a cruise for 30 days I didn't expect to see you here either? What's your story?" he asked sipping his beer.

"I'm here with my cousin and our friends. We decided to have a girl's only vacation," Zoey began to say where she was about to continue until they both heard a yell "Zoe where are you bumblebee?" she asked.

"Over here tigger," Zoey yelled hollered her cousin over.

"There you are the girls and I were looking for you every-" the blonde girl began to say where she noticed a hunky looking man where she raised her eyebrow at her "Umm not to be rude or anything but, who are you and how do you know my baby cousin," she asked narrowing her eyes at him _(a/n: *cough* guess who *Hayley Steele * is in my story)_

"Logan Reese," Logan greeted her where Hayley was about to ask but, Zoey cut both off "He's an old friend of mine ... back in PCA the one that I told you about," she asked fiddling her ring nervously which he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You talked about me? I'm flattered Brooks," Logan smirks.

"Shhh you're not helping," Zoey hissed at him but, unfortunately it didn't help that Hayley was glaring at the guy since she heard of him from Zoey from their phone conversations when she was in PCA.

"The Logan Reese..." Hayley began to say leaving Zoey to nod at this "Ohh I heard of you. You're the one that made my baby cousin's life a living hell," walking up to Logan about to tell him but, Zoey rolled her eyes waving her off revealing her whole bikini since she's more tanned and put her hands on her hips in a motherly tone "Tigger that's so rude," leaving Logan to gape at her "Logan wasn't always like that .." leaving Hayley to give her 'I dont' believe you' look then made a huff "Okay fine," she exclaimed waving her arms dramatically "You know what I mean sure he was the PCA jerk back then ... but, come on Tigger we're all adults here ... he wasn't always like that... there are times where he can be ..." leaving Logan raise his eyebrow at her "be ... " she was struggling at this.

"Be what exactly Brooks?" Logan smirked crossing his arms a bit amuse at this.

Zoey looked up in the sky for a moment "He can be a decent person when he wants to be but, most of the time he's an okay guy okay," she says ignoring Logan at the moment "And besides it wasn't always like that as least from what I can remember anyway," she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh really what would you call it then Brooks?" Logan casually asked with a raise eyebrow "Because from what I can recall you weren't exactly someone perfect either from what I can recall?" he asked.

"Gee thanks Logan," she says sarcastically.

"Just trying to help," Logan amuse smiled at this.

"You do know you're not making this easy right?" Zoey says facing Logan now only now her chest was a bit bigger then Logan realize and it was hard for him to concentrate at the moment.

"I'm just stating the truth Brooks no need to hide it," Logan smirked.

Zoey spluttered in shock staring at Logan then another friend of Hayley's "There you guys are why are you-" Kacey who noticed the cute hunky boy next to Zoey then smiled at her best friend "Tigger.. bumblebee... who is this?" she asked sweetly.

Zoey threw her hands up in frustration as he chuckled then "Hales, Kacey this is Logan… Logan this is Kacey and Hayley my cousin. Logan is just an old friend of mine in PCA? I really don't want to get into this I'll meet you at the bar over there pleaseeee and I'll even let you two pick my new boyfriend tonight at the club so we can just forget about Logan if that's what it takes okay chuchi," she pleaded her eyes at Kacey who's like a 2nd mama bear to Zoey and knew beforehand when she wanted the subject to be dropped.

"Sure boo-boo we'll just uhmm," Kacey giving Logan a look almost like she was being a mama bear protective mode then shrugged "Leave you two alone and be acquainted come along tigger," she winked at Zoey where Hayley was about to protest but, instead the girl just dragged poor Hayley to the bar leaving Logan and Zoey by themselves in an awkward silence.

"Um... sorry about that my cousin tends to be a bit overprotective with me ever since my-" Zoey stopped mid-sentence seeing as she's not exactly comfortable talking about her mom since it's a very sensitive subject and shook her head "You know what ... never mind... it was uh nice seeing you Logan. I better follow them before they ask even more questions before they think there's something between us and bomber with questions then before," she explained grabbing her stuff putting her hat on and started to walk away but, he grabbed her by the arm which left her to yelp in surprise.

"So what you're just going to act we don't know each other. I feel a bit offended by that I demand an apology Brooks," Logan demanded playfully leaving her to drop her jaw in shock.

"E-Excuse me why would I-" Zoey began to say where Logan started to chuckle and laugh out loud and cut her off "I'm just kidding Brooks jeez you really need to lighten up ... I was just joking," he says in a playfully kind of matter.

"Y-y-you-" Zoey began to say squinting her eyes as she saw him smile and started to shake his head knowing how he was and rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully "Ha. ha very funny," she explained.

Logan looked at her for a long moment "There's something different about you Brooks," which left her to grew tense which he quickly added "Not that it's a bad thing or anything I just ... you look different from the last time I saw you that's all ... although I see that over the years have defiantly changed you," as his eyes seem to wander at her chest considering she's wearing a new bikini that showed more skin then she anticipated which she saw this and covered herself with her sweater.

"You're a pig," Zoey answered giving her 'ew' gross face.

Logan chuckled "I try," he says then put his arms behind his head "So... what have you been up too since we graduated from PCA," he asked.

Zoey stared at him for a long moment before joining him "Not much... just you know went to college, got my masters and bachelor's degree for music and marine biologist for animals..." as she started to talk about her life while he just stared at her a bit surprised listening to her then made a shrug "Which includes for fashion designing since you know I like to try out different designs for clothes and such ... " then realize she was talking about herself to much coughing awkwardly then turned to him crossing her legs "What about you?" she asked drinking her mango strawberry ice tea that had a small umbrella.

"Surprisely Brooks I went to college too ... I have a bacholor's degree and went to Scala School of Wine in London," Logan began to say which he noticed she looked surprised with a small smile "Chase told me that I see it really made you grew up I didn't want to believe it until I actually saw you, I guess dating Quinn back then changed you hasn't it?" sipping her drink leaving him to raise his eyebrow but, didn't say anything "Anyway while I was in London I stayed with my cousin Kirby for awhile then graduated with a master's degree on both subjects but, mostly I want to own a vineyard in Malibu, California," he explained.

"Wow look at you being all responsible I'm impressed," Zoey began to say where Logan raised his eyebrows at her then she shrugged then blurted out "By the way nice abs," as she mentally smacked herself for being so tactless. Logan smirked of her confession and tried not to show it so much that he was flattered. He watched her turn a tingle of red and at that moment, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Nice tan," he joked as they both shared at laugh.

"So uh you think you're cousin and your friends would mind if I asked you to dinner even though you made plans with them anyway?" Logan asked after their moment for fun. Zoey seemed to consider his decision for awhile.

Zoey gave her thinking face then gave a smile "Sure that sounds like fun.. I'm sure my cousin Hales can live without me for a day," she answered with a sweet smile.

30 days later…

 _L is for the way you look at me_

 _O is for the only one I see_

 _V is very, very extraordinary._

 _E is even more than anyone that can adore._

The priest looked at the young couple then gave the groom permission to kiss his bride. Logan leaned in looking straight into Zoey's eyes looks in those chestnut brown eyes. She unwaveringly looked back at him with as much intensity into her gaze as his as he got closer and closer to her pink lips.

Their lips were now only millimeters apart and both could feel their breaths mixing together then suddenly they entered a world of bliss as their lips met in fiery kiss that sealed their love for one another.

 _Love is all that I can give to you_

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it._

 _Love was made for me and you._

The golden double doors leading to the dining room were opened and the other guests on the cruise started showering the newlyweds with streamers. Logan and Zoey walked thru and bowed their heads, smiling and waved as the others congratulated the newlyweds.

 _L is for the way you look at me._

 _O is for the only one I see_

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

 _E is even more than anyone that you can adore._

There was a fireworks display and the couple watched it from the port side of the ship. They spend half of the time making out and the other half watching the grandeur of the display. Logan watched Zoey snuggled into his arms and this prompted him to hold onto her tighter as he whispered words of love into her ear and she smiled, leaned up and kissed him again.

 _Love is all that I can give to you._

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _Love was made for me and you_

The couple went back to their reserved seats right after the fireworks and were still cuddling when a waiter approached them and offered them a wine bottle with the words "where dreams have no end,"

Dinner was scrumptious that the couple took their time feeding each other and it was a very sweet sight. There were the epitome of the perfect couple in love and it seemed like a strange sight. They were the opposites of each other perfect couple in love and it seemed like years ago back in high school in PCA when they knew each other they wouldn't expect this, neither of them although Zoey had to admit she had a slight crush on him in her first year but, never knew if her feelings for him were real back then since he turned to be a jerk which maybe just for a moment she saw something different in him but, never really noticed it before and since then they been arguing back and forth sometimes he'd help her when she least expects it. He always seemed to surprise her.

Zoey looked around where her cousin was where she was giggling with her date Jake Collins with their friends, then there's Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroff III who just happens to be Logan's cousin, who's with one of her best friends Cadence Nash who was blushing from what Kirby was telling him as they started dancing on a slow dance, she wondered if they can date since they're not exactly related but, wasn't sure. Logan noticed his bridge was starring at her cousin and his cousin's best friend Jake then his cousin Kirby with Cadence who happens to be one of Zoey's best friend.

"You okay cupcake?" Logan whispered.

"Hmm never better," Zoey smiled gave him a kiss.

"You know they're a cute couple but, not as cute as us," Logan answered.

"Most defiantly," Zoey whispered.

"I love you Mrs. Zoelle Reese" Logan told her.

"I love you too Mr. Logan Reese," Zoey answered where he nuzzled her neck which made her giggle.

After dinner the two were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other close swaying to the bead while others were twirling and swaying their hips since music was boogie. They couple were lost in their own world and with the exception of a twirl or two; they were content in being each other's arms and Zoey's head on Logan's shoulder.

They went back to their seats right after dancing and photographer came up to them holding a vintage camera. She asked if they watched a picture and both nodded their heads eagerly. The photographer asked them to pose and the couple faced each other and started leaning in as if they were going to kiss. The photo was shot as the fireworks outside sparkled into bright colors.

It was the year 2002 abroad the RMS Queen Elizabeth II when the nuptial of Logan and Zoey Reese happened. The memory of it was printed on the cruise album; that photograph with Logan and Zoey looking at each other with smiles on their lips and love shining thru their eyes.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So that's the dedication what do guys think of the introduction? I may have skimmed a few things here and there but, dedication for Natasha Richardson no matter what.**


End file.
